


Call Shotgun

by whimsicottly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1, Gen, M/M, hope you enjoy... hope it isn't boring..., it's 3:45 am., it's.... u guessed it... SELF-INDULGENT, not beta-read so jot that down., pretty much how prompto began the routine of riding shotgun for ignis, this ended up WAAAAYYY longer than i thought it'd be HEHEH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicottly/pseuds/whimsicottly
Summary: 5 (out of many) times prompto rode shotgun next to ignis. plus one, since that's how these things go.set in the brotherhood era.





	Call Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon that prompto started training to be in the crownsguard in like, his second or third year of highschool. just a minor detail, anyway. 
> 
> also: please notice their chat nicknames and timestamps AHAHA 
> 
> enjoy!!!! it's 3:45 am!!!!

 1. 

 

The sudden, incessant pattering of rain against Noctis’ apartment window is what eventually gets Prompto snapped out of his video-game trance.

 

“Man, what time is it?” He says, suddenly realizing he has no idea just how _long_ they’ve been at this game. Typically, when you don’t know how long you’ve been at something, it means you’ve been at it for _too long._

“Dunno,” Noctis says, absently. He pauses the game. “What’s up?”

Prompto checks his phone. _1:43 AM._ Shit.

He’s up immediately, walking towards his bag and gathering the rest of his things.

He begins to pick up the pieces and find another way home. He’s already missed the last bus, so that’s a no. The train might not be so busy at this time, but considering the walk from Noctis’ apartment to the station, then from the station to his own home, and the fact that it’s raining, well… It’d be more efficient to just…

 

“Prompto.” Noctis sounds like he’s been calling his name for a while now.

 

“Can I borrow an umbrella?” Prompto replies, quieter.

 

“What,” Noctis puts the pieces together almost instantly. He looks at Prompto like he _can’t be serious right now, Prompto, are you actually planning on walking home in that rain?_ “No. You can stay over.”

 

“Come on, man!” Prompto outright begs. “We’ve still got class tomorrow! And all the things I need are back home!”

 

“Fine,” Noctis concedes, but continues before Prompto can celebrate and walk out to his death: “I’ll have Ignis drive you.”

 

Prompto’s face goes white in record time. “ _What?”_ His voice is barely above a whisper. His body, stiff, suddenly overly-aware of the other being in the apartment. Though Ignis is quite a ways away in the dining room from where Noctis and himself are seated in the bedroom, he can already feel himself being scrutinized for his every action. “Please, Noct – “

 

“I don’t get why you’re so afraid of him. You’ve barely even had a conversation together.” Noctis gets up and begins to walk towards his door, intending to inform Ignis of his plan to have him drive Prompto home.

 

It wasn’t as if Prompto was _afraid_ of Ignis. It was just… Such a distant, formal, important guy like Ignis? He just _intimidated_ Prompto, is all.

 

“Noct!” Prompto grabs him by the wrist before he reaches the door.

 

“Ignis,” Noctis calls, unfazed, voice loud enough to travel through the door. “Can you bring Prompto home? It’s raining.”

 

“Certainly,” Ignis’ voice calls back, muffled through the door between them. “Let me know when you’re ready to go, Prompto.”

 

The way he says Prompto’s name is already way too much. Prompto feels his own ears starting to heat up. He chalks it up to the embarrassment, rather than any _other_ reason. “There in a jiffy!”

 

He looks to Noctis, _the traitor,_ who he finds is already looking back at him, smiling. “Relax.” He says, prying his wrist free from Prompto’s grip. “He likes you.”

 

 _He likes you._ The off-handed statement follows Prompto all the way down to the parking lot, 15 minutes later. Even from here, the rain can be heard assaulting the apartment complex like nobody’s business.

 

“Not much traffic at this hour. Though the rain may prove a worthy foe, I’m afraid.” Ignis’ voice doesn’t quite register. Prompto is too busy staring at the floor to notice anything. Is it obvious how horribly awkward he is? It must be.

 

“Yeah,” He manages to reply, stepping into the car.

 

It’s quiet for a few moments. Ignis switches on the ignition, rather belatedly. “...There’s no need for you to take the passenger’s seat.”

 

“Oh – “ Prompto hadn’t even realized. “Sorry! I’ll, um,”

 

“It’s not a problem, of course,” Ignis cuts in. “I simply meant to say, that is, I wouldn’t want you to feel obligated to... keep me company, so to speak.” His voice comes out stiff, and his words are disjointed, almost as if he’s nervous, too. 

 

“I don’t.” Prompto tries to make eye contact, and fails. He settles for just looking in Ignis’ general direction. “Feel obligated, I mean. I want to.” His voice is quiet, yet deafening in the silence of the parking lot.

 

Another silence falls between the two. Prompto isn’t sure he can take much more of this. He looks away.

 

“Plus, I just like shotgun!” He tries. 

 

Ignis adjusts his glasses, and begins backing up the car. “I’m partial to the revolver, myself.”

 

“Um,” Prompto can’t quite tell if he’s joking. “I meant…”

 

“I know.” Ignis’ voice seems subdued.

 

Prompto laughs a bit at that. He hadn’t pegged the advisor to be one for silly wordplay.

 

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence. Whether it’s companionable or awkward, Prompto can’t quite tell. Certainly awkward, but he’s too engrossed in the sound the rain makes when it falls against the windshield to think too hard about it. That, and the way the moonlight reflects off Ignis’ glasses – it’s nice. He can’t complain.

 

When they final reach Prompto’s house at around 2:30, the rain’s lessened to a light drizzle.

 

“Here we are.” Ignis says, parking the car right outside his house.

 

“Yeah.” Prompto replies, gathering his things as quietly as possible. He’s not sure why he’s trying to be so quiet. “Thanks for, y’know, doing this. It’s pretty late.”

 

“Yes,” Ignis replies, distant as ever. “Indeed, it is.”

 

 “So… I’ll see you around?” Prompto clicks the car door open. “Thanks again!” He adds, before leaving.

 

He doesn’t wait for Ignis to drive off before finally, finally retreating into the safety and comfort into his own home.

 

In the end, Noctis is right. He has no reason to be afraid. After encounters like _that,_ though, all he can do is hope Ignis doesn’t hate him.

 

\---

 

2.

 

 _– 2:14 pm_ _–_

 **[2:14 pm] noctober:** jsyk

 **[2:14 pm] noctober:** im sending ignis to pick u up.

 **[2:15 pm] noctober:** when you get out of class and see these messages, go look for him

_– 3:34 pm –_

**[3:34 pm] promptober:** hey just got out of class!!

 **[3:34 pm] promptober:** (*´-`) you ever consider that i might have other plans?

 **[3:36 pm] noctober:** i am your other plans

 **[3:36 pm] promptober:** true

 

As if on cue, the sleek, imposing outline of the car Ignis drives appears in Prompto’s peripheral vision. It slowly rolls to a halt just next to where he’s standing on the sidewalk outside the school gates.

 

Prompto leans down to look through the window, and, as if on cue once more, it rolls down to reveal Ignis. He nods a greeting towards Prompto.

 

“Thanks for picking me up.” Prompto says, as he takes the passenger’s seat.

 

Ignis hums in acknowledgment.

 

It’s quiet as Ignis start the drive back to Noctis’ apartment. Prompto pulls out his phone to avoid having to sit through it.

 

_\- 3:40 pm -_

**[3:40 pm] promptober:** so why were u absent?

 **[3:40 pm] noctober:** meh

 **[3:41 pm] promptober:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

It isn’t quite like Noctis to be so secretive about his reasons for absence. But then again, he could just be tired. Or maybe it’s because he doesn’t wanna make a big deal out of it. Whatever the reason, Prompto’s likely overthinking it.

 

That doesn’t stop him from wanting to know, though.

 

“Hey Ignis,” Prompto starts, turning to face him. “What’s up with Noct? If it’s cool to ask.”

 

“He’s had a rather busy schedule since yesterday,” Ignis answers, without taking his eyes off the road, like a good driver, “so he decided to spend today resting.”

 

So Prompto was right. “Whoa.”

 

“Yes, you’ll have to excuse him.”

 

“That bad?”

 

“I’m afraid so.”

 

That’s pretty concerning. Prompto hopes his friends’ onslaught of work hasn’t been _too_ hard on him. Should he still continue onwards to his apartment? What if Noctis is too tired to hang out? But then again, it was _Noctis_ who made the arrangement to have him picked up in the first place, so… it should be fine.

 

Plus, it means getting to spend time with Ignis, too. The Six know he needs to do whatever he can to get on his good side.

 

“Hmm…” Prompto hums, if only to reply. It would be rude to keep Ignis hanging.

 

“Yes,” Ignis agrees, though Prompto isn’t sure what he’s agreeing to. “He’s been completely ‘Noct’ out all morning.”

 

“Haha…” It was in that moment that Prompto realized the entire conversation had been set-up for that. “Holy shit.” He says, quietly.

 

“Hm?” Ignis gives him a side glance. Is that a satisfied smirk?

 

“Nothing.” Prompto says. He supposes he has to get used to that. “Glad he’s been resting.”

 

Silence passes between the two. Prompto is so, so sure it’s an awkward one now. Taking out his phone to text Noctis a second time would be way too obvious, so he stays put. He doesn’t want Ignis to think he’s avoiding conversation, after all. 

 

He just has to sit through this for like, five more minutes. It’s not that bad.

 

“How are your studies?” Ignis asks, suddenly. As if he’d felt the awkwardness, too. He probably had. Dammit.

 

More interestingly though, he seemed to be a bit subdued as he asked the question. Apprehensive. He follows up the question, seconds later. “That is… Did Noct miss much today?”

 

“Ah,” For a second there, Prompto thought Ignis had been interested in how he’d been doing in class. Of course, that wasn’t the case. “Not really! We started a new lesson in algebra, but it’s easy enough.”

 

“His weakness.” Ignis replies. “Blind spot, if you will.”

 

“Uh huh.” Prompto knows just how bad Noctis can be at math. It’s honestly kinda hilarious. “I took notes for him, either way.”

 

“Thank you.” Ignis says. It sounds weirdly heartfelt.

 

“No big deal.” Prompto replies.

 

The silence that follows is less awkward. Not quite companionable yet, but it’s an improvement. The length of the rest of the drive is barely even noticeable.

 

Prompto shoots Noctis a text as they enter the building.

 

_\- 3:46 pm -_

**[3:46 pm] promptober:** you awake?

 **[3:46 pm] promptober:** gonna be up there in a bit! we just got here

 

“Hope Noct’s okay…” Prompto muses as they step inside.

 

“He should be fine with ample rest.” Ignis replies.

 

Prompto isn’t sure if he can handle a 30-floor elevator ride next to Ignis. A drive is one thing, but standing together in close proximity, doing nothing but waiting, is another thing altogether.

 

It’s so stuffy.

 

“Do you have any dinner suggestions for tonight?” Ignis says, turning his head to look at Prompto. Thankfully, breaking the silence.

 

“Ahh, not really.” Prompto replies. “Anything you cook is good, Ignis!” He says with a smile.

 

“Is that so…” Ignis looks away. His expression is unreadable.

 

“I’ll help out! To make sure Noct gets his share of veg, y’know?” Prompto chases, just in case he might have somehow offended Ignis. What if he thought he was being ingenuine? “…If that’s okay with you?” He adds, hesitantly.

 

“More than.” Ignis says.

 

When Prompto chances to look in his direction, he finds Ignis smiling warmly at him. He smiles back.

 

The elevator pings, alerting them of their arrival. Ignis steps out, while Prompto follows.

 

It’s going to be an eventful evening.

 

\---

 

3. 

 

 _The life of a pacifist is one often fraught with conflict,_ Prompto thinks to himself. It’s a tricky situation.

 

On one hand, his hair is in that annoying phase of drying where it isn’t quite wet all over anymore, but it’s still dripping everywhere, all over his dry clothes.

 

On the other hand, if he takes his towel again and dries his hair even more, it’ll puff up and stick out in every direction possible, plus every direction _im_ possible, too. And he doesn’t have a brush on him.

 

He sighs. It’s probably damaging to rub a towel all over his hair, anyway. All that scratchiness. That’s what he tells himself. He doesn’t want to fight any longer. Not with himself, not with his hair, and certainly not with the physics of drying.

 

He gathers his things and steps out of the locker room. It’s pretty late. Not past dinner time yet, but still late enough, considering he’s still got to study when he gets home.

 

Who can blame him, though? He needed the extra hours of training. He’s still got a lot to prove if he wants to join the Crownsguard.

 

He walks down the hallway, on his way out. In his deep reflection, he doesn’t notice when he nearly bumps into someone.

 

“Excuse me.” Prompto hears to his right, way, way too close to his right.

 

“Oh!” Prompto looks up while stepping out of the way. “Hey, Ignis. Sorry.”

 

Ignis looks just as tired as someone who’s been doing work all day would. And not even like, interesting work like training or assisting his higher-ups or attending meetings. He looks like he’s been holed up in his office doing _paperwork_ for 14 hours.

 

“Evening, Prompto.” He says. The weariness in the corners of his enunciation and the slight bleariness in his eyes tells Prompto that his assumption may not be far from the truth.

 

“Busy as always?” Prompto asks, hoping to lighten the mood. Ignis always overworks himself. It’s the least Prompto could do to put a smile on his face. It would look good on him.

 

“I’m free, for a change.” Ignis replies. His tone of voice makes Prompto wonder what the cost for him being free was.

 

“Cool, cool. Better rest up then.” Prompto suggests, in the most ‘very concerned but don’t wanna show it in case you’ll find it weird’ way possible.

 

“Indeed. And you?” Ignis says, diverting the conversation.

 

“Just finished training,” Prompto sighs, unintentionally letting his exhaustion show. “I’m probably gonna walk home then study. Still got exams tomorrow.”

 

He’s tired. After a long day of training, what would be ideal would be a sunset walk home, a nice, home-cooked dinner prepared by himself, then straight to bed, sleeping in until 11 am the next morning.

 

He’s about to get exactly none of those things. He holds back from sighing again.

 

Ignis seems to pick up on this. “That so?”

 

Prompto nods.

 

“Allow me to drive you home, then.” Ignis says.

 

Prompto doesn’t know when his shoulders had deflated, but he perks up instantly at the suggestion. “Really?”

 

“Of course. Time is of the essence.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Prompto manages to reply. “Seriously though, it’d be a big help.”

 

“Let’s be on our way, then.”

 

They make their way down to the citadel parking lot. The impact of Ignis’ offer hangs around. He’s likely been working all day, yet _still_ decided to be unnecessarily caring. It makes Prompto feel things. If he’s being honest, the fact that Ignis had even asked about him was more than enough.

 

They reach Ignis’ car. Prompto steps into the passengers’ seat.

 

“Gladio tells me you’ve been making impressive progress in your training.”

 

“Man, I hope so.” Prompto huffs a laugh. He buckles up.

 

 “I’m sure you are.” Ignis gives him a smile and another sideward glance as he starts the ignition.

 

“You think?” Prompto smiles back.

 

“Surely.” Ignis looks away as he starts backing up the car. “But of course, I can’t be sure until I see it for myself.” The smile, still playing on his lips, is more mischievous (competitive, perhaps?) now. It’s an expression Prompto’s not sure he’s ever seen on Ignis.

 

“No way, man.” Prompto replies, picking up exactly what Ignis is implying. “I’d die.”

 

“You’re exaggerating.” Ignis huffs out a laugh this time.

 

“Nuh uh!” Prompto insists.

 

“How sure are you?”

 

“Pretty sure.” Wow, he does _not_ want to fight Ignis. Sure, they’re friends now and all, but that doesn’t mean Ignis would hold back at all in a fight. He doesn’t wanna embarrass himself in front of Ignis just yet.

 

Ignis has had that competitive, subtle smile on his face this entire time. It’s almost _knowing,_ actually. “Well, you can only be completely sure by seeing for yourself.”

 

He’s clearly not giving up until he gets what he wants. And what he wants is to beat Prompto up, apparently. “Fine. You win.” Prompto concedes.

 

Ignis seems to lean back, triumphant. “Not yet.”

 

Prompto decides that he likes this side of Ignis. “Well, now it’s on.” He encourages.

 

“Tomorrow, then?” Ignis suggests, and Prompto can almost hear the excitement in his voice. Who knew he was so into fighting?

 

“Yeah.”

 

They reach his house shortly after Prompto promises his own death like that.

 

“Thanks a ton, Iggy.” He says, climbing out of the car. “I mean it!”

 

“Of course. Do take care. Try not to overwork yourself tonight.” Ignis gives him a small wave goodbye. “I do expect a challenge tomorrow.”

 

Prompto laughs, and it only comes out a _bit_ nervous. “Gotcha. See you!”

 

He waits for Ignis to drive off before retreating into the desolence of his own home.

 

The impact of Ignis’ kind, kind, _way too kind_ offering still hangs around, haunting the corners of his mind, like a gay thoughts poltergeist.

 

He isn’t going to get much studying done tonight.

 

\---

 

4.

 

It’s been an awfully nice day, Prompto thinks to himself as he ambles down the sidewalk. Not much had to be done, so it was considerably stress-free. That is, considering the big trip was about three months away. This was as stress-free as it could get.

 

Today was his only free day in a while, actually. He didn’t have any meetings to attend, interviews to entertain, or measurements to take.

 

He still spent it training at the citadel, though. What else was he gonna do? He didn’t have anybody to hang around with – Noctis was, understandably, busy with his own arrangements. As the trip grew closer, Ignis and Gladiolus’ responsibilities had grown heavier, as well. Prompto’s own had, too, but certainly not as much as theirs. It meant that over the past few weeks, they’d barely had any time to spend together.

 

It’s been sucky. Apart from very brief greetings as they pass each other in the hallways of the citadel, he hadn’t even seen the others. All buried in their respective paperwork, he supposes.

 

Despite this, he’s had an alright day. It’s nice and breezy as he walks home, and it’s that time of day when the setting sun paints everything bright orange.

 

Not many cars are around too, making it a quiet walk home. Not many cars save for the one slowing down and driving right next to Prompto, that is. Weird, but whatever. He keeps his head down and keeps walking.

 

 The window closest to him rolls down to reveal Ignis.

 

“Prompto?”

 

Prompto looks up at the mention of his name. “Oh whoa. Ignis! Hey buddy.”

 

“Quite the coincidence.” Ignis says, smiling. He looks tired.

 

“Yeah, I’ll say.” Prompto smiles back.

 

“Where are you off to?” Ignis asks; “What are you doing here?” Prompto asks at the same time.

 

They look at each other, stunned at how they were both equally eager and interested in the others’ intention. Ignis laughs first, soft and quiet. Prompto follows soon after.

 

“I’ll go first.” Prompto says, as their shared laughter dies down. “I was just heading home after my evening stroll around the park.”

 

“You regularly stroll around this park?” Ignis asks, in a manner that tells that he already knows the answer.

 

“Not really…” Prompto’s smile turns sheepish. “But I had some free time and decided why not, right? The sky’s pretty and there’s tons of cute dogs. It’s basically a breeding spot for perfect pics.”

 

Ignis smiles once more at that.

 

“Well, come in.” He says. “I’ll take you the rest of the way home.”

 

“What!” Prompto’s eyes widen in surprise. What _is_ it with Ignis and being way too kind to him? “No, no Iggy – it’s okay! I can walk it.”

 

Ignis is quick to reply. “Then I’ll walk with you.” He says, as if it isn’t a big deal.

 

“…Really?” Prompto feels his already soft heart soften at that. Ignis is clearly tired, yet insists on just… _being w_ ith him.

 

“Of course.” Ignis’ expression softens. “I’m loath to admit, but it _has_ been quite a while.”

 

“If that’s the case, then…” Prompto moves around the car to enter through the passenger’s seat. On cue, Ignis starts driving once more, slow.

 

“So… you never answered my question.” Prompto starts.

 

“Ah, of course.” Ignis replies. “I was on my way home, as well.”

 

“Taking the long way?” Prompto jokes, fully aware that Ignis’ apartment is on the other side of town.

 

“I meant to have dinner first, actually. There’s an establishment around here that I’ve been craving for, recently.”

 

“Oh! Sorry to interrupt.”

 

“Pay it no mind.” Ignis says. “If you haven’t eaten yet, we can go together.” He suggests as a follow-up.

 

“That sounds nice.” Prompto replies, fond. “Thanks, Iggy.”

 

Ignis gives him a smile and a sideward glance. “It’s my pleasure.”

 

They drive in silence. Prompto is sure that it’s a companionable one now.

 

“So how’re Noct and Gladio?” Prompto starts, and this time, it isn’t just to avoid the silence.

 

“I can’t say I’m too sure.” Ignis sounds troubled. “The preparations for the upcoming trip have left us all equally swamped, I’m afraid.”

 

“Too swamped to even see each other, huh.” Prompto sighs, sinking back in his seat. “This blows.”

 

“It will be over soon.” Ignis reassures. “And I’m thankful I was able to find you, at the very least.”

 

Prompto’s grin is back as quickly as it had left him upon hearing that. “Are you now?”

 

“Of course.” Ignis grins back, quickly falling into their usual banter. “Dinner alone simply does not compare to a dinner graced by your presence.”

 

“Aww, you flatterer.” Prompto jokes.

 

They reach their destination soon enough. A quiet ramen place approaching the outskirts of Insomnia. It doesn’t seem like the kind of place Ignis would frequent, but Prompto guesses he learns something new about him every day.

 

“Shall we?” Ignis offers his outstretched arm to Prompto as the latter steps out of the car.

 

“We shall.” Prompto links his arm around Ignis’.

 

They walk in, arm in arm, with matching goofy smiles on their faces. Ignis is trying to suppress his, if just for the sake of formality, but with Prompto next to him, he finds it rather difficult.

 

Who needs formality, anyway?

 

\---

 

5. 

 

2:27 am.

 

That’s the time that flashes back to Prompto, who squints in the sudden light from his phone.

 

Ridiculous. He’s been tossing and turning in his bed for how many hours now? He needs to get a lot of rest if he wants to be ready for the trip.

 

Granted, it’s still two weeks away, so he shouldn’t worry much about a single missed day of sleep. But still. This is getting a bit much.  

 

He just wants some rest. He doesn’t even know _why_ it won’t come to him. He’s tired. Sleepy, sure. Could it be all the anxiety building up from the past couple of weeks, come to pester him into a sleepless oblivion?

 

Likely.

 

Prompto sighs and resigns himself to a sleepless night. No point in trying anymore. He turns to his phone once more, looking through his various social media apps. Out of habit, he checks to see who’s online.

 

He doesn’t expect anyone, to be honest. Who in their right mind would be up at 2:30 am?

 

To Prompto’s surprise, Ignis, apparently.

 

_\- 2:31 am -_

**[2:31 am] if lost return to ignis:** ignis? (^・x・^)

 **[2:31 am] if lost return to ignis:** youre still awake?

 **[2:33 am] keep him:** Much like yourself, it seems

 **[2:33 am] if lost return to ignis:** what’s up?

 **[2:34 am] keep him:** Catching up on paperwork

 **[2:34 am] if lost return to ignis:** for how long have you been at it now??

 **[2:36 am] keep him:** 7 hours

 **[2:36 am] if lost return to ignis:** (;*△*;)

 **[2:36 am] keep him:** (´-｀)

 **[2:37 am] if lost return to ignis:** do you plan on sleeping any time soon?

 **[2:39 am] keep him:** Aren’t you full of questions tonight

 **[2:39 am] if lost return to ignis:** (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆*

 **[2:40 am] keep him:** No, Im not

_\- 2:46 am -_

**[2:46 am] if lost return to ignis:** wanna go for a drive?

_\- 2:59 am -_

**[2:59 am] keep him:** Sure

 

Ignis arrives at Prompto’s home not thirty minutes later. There’s not much traffic at 3 am, after all. Prompto steps into the passengers’ seat, immediately looking Ignis up and down.

 

His hair is disheveled, but it looks as if he tried to smooth it down. And it looks like he’s been wearing the same stuffy formal outfit all day. Prompto’s not any better, though – he hadn’t even bothered to change out of his pajamas, nor put his contacts on.

 

“Good morning.” Ignis says.

 

“Right back at ‘ya.” Prompto replies.  

 

Ignis begins driving.

 

They’re silent for a while as they drive through the city. Ironically, most of Insomnia is asleep by now. As it should be.

 

Driving through a silent city with Ignis like this seems familiar. So much has changed since then, though – not just around them, but within them, too. It’s almost too much to fathom, and it’s not like he’s got the time to fathom it anyway. The trip’s so, so close – there’s no time to slow down.

 

Prompto sighs.

 

“Are you afraid?” Ignis asks, quiet, yet deafening in the silence of the night.  

 

Prompto doesn’t reply right away. It’s a loaded question. _Is he afraid?_ Briefly, he ponders what kind of person would even ask that sort of thing. What kind of person would answer?

 

“Yeah.” He replies eventually. “I guess I am. Aren’t you?”

 

“Of course.” Ignis says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world. “So much could go wrong.”

 

“It’s nice to know I’m not alone.” Prompto smiles, despite the nature of their conversation.

 

“You never are.” Ignis smiles back, with that sideward glance of his. “My fear is irrational, either way. I’m confident in our abilities.”

 

Prompto breaks eye contact, opting to look out the window, and up into the starless sky. “Me too. Just can’t help but worry.”  

 

Ignis hums an acknowledgement at that.

 

“Do you still have lots to do tonight?” Prompto asks after a moment.

 

“Barely. My work’s nearly done.” Ignis replies. His voice is low, but Prompto can still hear the pride, the anticipation behind his words.

 

“M’glad. Sleep in tomorrow. Get a ton of rest.” Prompto suggests. He knows it’s unrealistic, but he hopes Ignis will heed his advice anyway.

 

Ignis just laughs at that. Of course. He appreciates the sentiment, nonetheless.

 

They’ve been going around for about fifteen minutes now.

 

“Wanna get some Kenny’s?” Prompto starts.

 

“Junk food in the middle of the night to quell our anxieties?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You know me so well.”

 

\---

 

+1.

 

After that final meeting with His Majesty, King Regis, the four walk down the rest of the stairs, heads held high.

 

“You guys ready to go?” Gladiolus asks. It’s rhetorical; of course they’re all ready to go. Not being ready was never an option.

 

“Yep!” Prompto replies, bounding towards the car.

 

“Of course.” Ignis says, taking the wheel.

 

“Yeah. I call – “ Noctis’ statement is cut short as he sees that Prompto is already in the passengers’ seat. “Hey.” He says, belatedly.

 

“Oh, whoops,” Prompto laughs sheepishly. “Sorry, Noct. It was instinct. I’m cool with switching!”

 

“You better be.” Noctis pouts, making his way around the Regalia to take his Rightful Seat As Prince.

 

“Actually – “ Ignis stops him, voice cutting clear through the air. “I prefer Prompto up front.”

 

Gladiolus snorts at that, as Noctis’ pout increases. “Seriously?” says the latter. “C’mon – it’s _my_ trip.”

 

“And I’m the driver.” Ignis turns to look at Prompto, who’s smiling at him. “I request that you respect my wishes, Noct, just this once.”

 

“Ouch,” Gladiolus says, not even trying to hide his clear enjoyment. “ _Once.”_

“I respect your wishes _plenty.”_ Noctis shoots back, returning to the back seat.

 

“Sure.” Prompto replies, sitting down fully in his seat. “Alright, ready to go!” He says, smiling at Ignis.

 

“Let’s be off, then.” Ignis smiles back, with a sideward glance.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you loved it ♡✧( ु•⌄• ) i'm so sorry if there's a ton of mistakes, grammar errors and minor typos alike. i'll read this one more time in the morning, i swear.
> 
> twitter: whimsicottly  
> tumblr: bismuthllie


End file.
